


Eyes

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: xp 释放 ^qqqq^
Kudos: 9





	Eyes

“HiMERU你这混蛋！快放开！疯了吗！”  
眼前的人被蒙上了双眼，白皙的面色在纯黑绑带的衬托之下更加诱人，双手穿入椅背的空隙被反铐在身后，身着单薄松垮的黑色背心，下身只有一条平角裤。两条光滑无瑕的大白腿晃荡着挣扎着，似乎认为光靠蛮力就能挣脱已经被固定在地上的椅子。  
已被拷住多时的双腕渐渐因为粗暴的挣扎而隔出一条条红色印子，映照在洁白的皮肤上格外诱人。  
“还真敢在水里下药啊，我们是队友吧？”  
燐音有些气急败坏，无法相信平日里那个温柔可靠的队友竟会下这般毒手。自认往日对大家不薄，却为何会落得今日如此下场。Bee作为新出道不久的四人团在现在这个节骨眼上至关重要，这点作为双C之一的HiMERU不可能不知道。万一自己现在这模样或是和队友不和的小道消息不小心被偷拍流传了出去，这对Bee可是个致命打击。  
“啊，你放心，这是HiMERU的秘密房间，不会有任何偷拍风险或是隔墙有耳偷听之类，HiMERU可以保证。今天，只有你我在这里。”  
金黄的双瞳中透露出诡异的光芒，妖艳的面容似乎就像神鬼故事中的女妖想要去侵害来往的行人。  
“你知道为什么会变成这样吗？”  
“鬼知道啊！都说了不是每个人都清楚你的过去，我们现在做志同道合的队友不就已经够了？”  
“HiMERU明白。”  
“既然明白就快点松开手铐，靠，疼死了，我都被你反锁十几分钟了！”  
“十几分钟啊……还不够呢。”  
“喂！不要走啊！听得懂人话吗？喂！！可恶！”  
燐音真没想到每天交付后背的队友会做出这种事情，甚至就这么不明不白地自言自语着离开了。  
“骗人的吧……搞什么放置play啊！”虽然满嘴抱怨着，燐音还是飞快运转起了大脑思考着如何逃生。冷静下来分析起了现状，昨晚突然收到HiMERU的邀请来房间一起观摩学习有名偶像的演出，但中途就失去了意识，是在那一杯饮料之后吧，喝完了之后不久就开始觉得神志不清昏昏欲睡。而再度睁开眼之后，就是现在这种情况。  
“啧…..”燐音一边思考着一边在心中咒骂着，HiMERU平时就搞不清到底在想什么，就算想从面部表情读取相关信息都做不大到。虽然确实听说以前的HiMERU没现在这么圆滑，但也不至于会像现在这么暴虐吧。从刚刚开始就一直在挣脱着手铐，却一点作用都没反而耗费了很多精力，还磕得手腕很疼。被拷在椅子上，椅子又被固定在地上锁着，根本无从下手逃离。  
燐音思考着是否需要装作晕厥过去使出苦肉计让HiMERU心软，但那个关键的本人又离开了现场，已经十分钟过去，根本没有要回来的痕迹。

又是五分钟过去，明明只有几分钟而已，却漫长的像一整天都过去了。本来就被蒙着眼睛无法感知周围的情况来判断，在寂静之中连心脏跳动声与呼吸声都显得异常清晰。不知过了多久终于由远及近传来了脚步声，很快感知到房门被打开，有人走了进来。  
“喂那里有人吗？有人在就回我一声。”  
“当然。”  
“你到底有什么目的？”燐音的语气中似乎压抑着愤怒。  
“是呢，想做个实验罢了。”  
“实验？”  
“对，实验。”  
“喂喂喂搞错没，就为了这种事情把老子绑来？”  
“因为HiMERU认识的人里只有你是最顽强的，稍微忍耐一会儿吧。”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
房间里又清晰地响起了手铐与椅背之间碰撞的清脆声。  
“呵呵，挣扎也是没用的，过了这么久也累了吧，来，喝口水。”  
HiMERU刚刚外出的时间不知从哪儿搞来了一大桶纯净水和输送管，看上去瘦弱纤细的HiMERU竟然直接从门口将水桶抗了进来。  
“虽然有些不雅，但请对着这跟软管饮水。”  
“你这家伙……”燐音难得气到额头青筋爆出，抬起脚在空中胡乱蹬着，但被反拷在椅子上的状态，在HiMERU看来只是在对着空气拳打脚踢罢了。燐音在气头上自然是不愿听HiMERU所说的。  
“有些困扰呢……『生气的时候无法做出准确判断』，HiMERU在书上是这样学到的，不要因为生气就亏待身体哦，来。”  
“滚！唔……”  
谁知HiMERU直接上手就硬是将燐音扭过去的头掰了过来，与温柔沉着的性格和语气不同，粗暴地将软管插入了燐音口中，并打开了开关。随着马达的启动声，水桶中的水开始源源不断升上最后灌入燐音口中。然而HiMERU似乎在马达声中发起了呆，很快灌溉至燐音口中的水就漫了出来，连吞咽都来不及。听到燐音被呛到咳嗽的声音，HiMERU才从走神中回到现实，不紧不慢地抽出了软管。而没有及时关闭开关，导致刚拔出的水管中喷洒而出的水流冲湿了燐音单薄的背心与底裤。

拔出水管之后燐音依然在咳嗽着，甚至还没喘过来气，HiMERU 就继续开口问道，“还需要补充水分吗？”气得燐音在调整完呼吸之后立刻破口大骂，而HiMERU面无表情，只是默默关闭开关，并将水桶和软管搬到了一旁。  
“已经够了吧……咳咳……如果只是过家家的喝水实验那已经做完了吧！”  
燐音的头发已因淋湿而坠下，一点也不见平日里头发打理得高高的嚣张气焰。脸上，脖子上，胸膛，大腿，浑身的水气反射着灯光，为此时的氛围增添上暧昧的情色，绑住双眼的带子因为受潮变重而微微垂下，却依然无法看清目前自己的情况。  
“浑身湿淋淋难过死了，再这样下去就算是健康优秀体魄的燐音君也会感冒吧！”在这种时候，燐音依然不忘开玩笑，也许是想借此挽回一丝自尊与面子。  
“可以哦，不过得等四十分钟。”  
“……HiMERUuuuu，你真得适可而止……”燐音方才才稍微卸下一些的怒气又因HiMERU的话语点燃。  
“不必担心，再过四十分钟就放你出去。”  
HiMERU依然以淡泊的语气说着，燐音似乎也因为长时间的挣扎与手腕的疼痛而暂时放弃了耗费体力，只能暂时停了下。毕竟从昨晚到现在除了刚刚那口水以外粒食未进，所以安静下来之后立刻感觉到了饥饿。处于黑暗之中，浑身又被水淋湿还没有进食，就算是很久以前来都市为了谋生找活干的时候都没有这么让人火大的经历。  
而HiMERU却坐在了一旁的沙发上看起了书。

时间一分一秒流逝，燐音原本还只是觉得愤怒与饥饿，由于猛然被灌下去了一大堆水，从刚刚开始除了腹部莫名有些鼓以外，膀胱也涨了起来。……是尿意。原本就空腹的情况下被动喝了一定量的水之后会导致这个后果倒是不让人意外，需要考虑的是如今这种情况下如何解决。就在燐音思考着的时候，冷不防的腹部被按了一下。这一按差点让燐音叫出声，本来就已经积攒着的水量受到刺激，让大脑更加催生了想要快点释放出来的信息。  
“HiMERU，你这混蛋今天总是让我火大呢……”直白地表达不满也许是燐音这种喜欢拐弯抹角话里藏话的人最能直观让人体验到消极情绪的方式吧。  
“嗯，差不多到时间了呢。”HiMERU低沉的声音在耳边回响着，“请你在这里解决。  
简直是恶魔的诅咒一样的话语，燐音不敢相信会从HiMERU口中说出这般低俗的语句。  
“你这家伙今天是真吃错药了吧，还是说这就是『你』的真面目？哈，那也太可怜了。”静寂的房间中突然充满了燐音狂傲的笑声。HiMERU皱了皱眉，却很快又恢复了平淡的表情。  
“HiMERU可以帮助你出去。”  
“哈，事到如今还在讲什么，HiMERU，你这家伙给我做好准备，到时候不挨上我一拳别想抵消今天。”  
“一拳吗……那对HiMERU的人类观察来说，还真是便宜。”HiMERU听到燐音的威胁之后甚至难得愉悦地笑了出声。  
“其实这里是浴室哦……”  
摩挲着耳部轮廓传来的低音突然让燐音颤抖了一下，双眼被绑着真的很难判断现状，而失去了视觉，五感的其他感知反而相对变得更加敏感了起来。  
“请吧。”  
“已经够了，你快从我身边滚开。”燐音低沉的嗓音就像一只浑身炸毛的猫咪对周围的一切低吼着。  
刚这么吼完，HiMERU就乖乖从身边离开，又坐回了远处的沙发上拿起了书。

经过刚刚一阵子的休息燐音觉得体力又恢复了一些，深呼吸了之后又继续挣扎起来。根据刚才对话判断下来，依然并没有什么能够改变处境的有利道具与因素……只要能够挣脱出一只手腕的话一切都会好转起来吧，然而无奈的是手铐真的过于牢实，就算死命根据手铐与手腕之间的缝隙来撞击椅背上的栏杆，依然无法让手铐松懈一分。渐渐的感觉手腕上都摩擦破皮，疼痛感更深一层从手臂输入大脑，而燐音依然不肯服输，曾经听朋友说过市贩的手铐无一例外质量都不怎样，除非是专门使用的，不然经过多次撞击一般来说都会有所松动。

清脆的碰撞声继续在房间中响起，也许是打扰到了看书，HiMERU这才又开口说话起来。  
“再怎么挣扎都没用哦，因为这不是一般的手铐。”  
“……我现在真心有种想要杀人的冲动，你是第一个让我这样起意的人。”  
“感到荣幸。”  
“等下……你在看的是什么鬼玩意。”  
“感兴趣吗？前阵子在古书店角落里找到的一本书，只剩最后一本了。”  
“这种玩意儿也能卖到只剩一本吗？这个世界已经疯了吧！”  
“HiMERU并没疯哦，只是感兴趣而已。”  
“啊哼……原来你就是电影里会成为杀人狂的那种愉悦犯啊。”  
“真是抬举HiMERU，只是生活过于无趣罢了，你不也是这么觉得吗？”  
“对，这个世界过于无聊没有任何刺激，所以我才把你，把大家一起邀请进队。”  
“没错，但对HiMERU来说，研究HiMERU的兴趣也是一种刺激。”  
“啧，根本像在跟外星人讲话一样无法交流。”  
“那就通过行动来展示吧，HiMERU只想知道这本书中所提到的是否真实。”  
“所以你就用队长来做实验？为了你那莫名其妙的私欲？”  
“没错。”  
“仅仅就是这样？”  
“……”  
“所以说，请便。”  
“回答我的问题HiMERU,看着我老实回答。”  
“HiMERU做不到。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么。”  
“你那什么破旁观放尿实验体验无上刺激的鬼兴趣，还比不上这几个月来伙伴之间的相处吗？”  
“HiMERU的想法怎样都好吧……”刚刚还能游刃有余与燐音对视着的HiMERU突然移开了视线，但很快又变回了镇定的样子来到了燐音身边。  
“这里，只要这样……”HiMERU的手顺着燐音腹肌分明的肌肉线条滑下摸向小腹，随后只是轻柔地在人鱼线之间来回若即若离触碰着，“只要这样……就会产生感觉了吧。”富有磁性而又性感的低音在极近处幽幽催促着。燐音只是觉得从耳朵前所未有地传来了一阵阵酥麻感，伴随着腹部因为抚摸带来的触电一般涌向大脑的激灵感，早已憋着多时的膀胱更是止不住颤抖而时不时收缩着，涨起的腹部随着刺激也稍微更加变圆了起来。幸好燐音意志力与忍耐足够坚强，硬是抗下了刚刚那一波攻势。HiMERU的声音真的是极好的生化武器，平时浑厚而又温柔的声线就足以让人沉迷，低沉的声线更是增添了无上的危险与性感。  
“真是固执。”  
“但正是这样的你，HiMERU才……”  
“你又在嘀嘀咕咕什么？就算是恶作剧也已经满足了吧？”  
“为什么丝毫没有刺激的感觉，没有活着的感觉……”HiMERU像是突然被打开了什么开关一样，双眼中突然绽放出了诡异的光彩，表情也和之前的淡泊有所不同。

“喂说真的，快住手吧，唔嗯……”  
“不会停手的……。”  
突然被抬起的下巴，刚抬起头就强硬地被闯入了进来。牙齿与牙齿因为冲动而略微碰撞上，来不及闭合的唇瓣被侵入。刚刚还只是站在旁边的HiMERU突然靠近，双手抚摸上燐音的脸庞控制住头部之后就覆上了自己的嘴唇。柔软的舌粗暴地在燐音嘴中焦躁地探索着，游走在肉壁之上尽情舔舐着前进着，最后捕捉着燐音一直后退和四处躲避的舌，很快就熟练地让燐音放弃了躲避从而整个缠绕了起来。就像双螺旋基因形状一样互相攀附着的舌在口中激烈吮吸着，HiMERU的舌用力吞噬着燐音的舌使得燐音甚至渐渐的呼吸困难起来。而HiMERU并不给燐音喘息的机会，在蹂躏着燐音口中的同时，双手也毫不停息游走到燐音的双肩。先前淋湿的身体依然带着些潮湿，衣物也依然没有多少变干的迹象。因为潮湿而变得冰凉的布料刺激着胸部的肌肤，导致乳首也早已颤栗了起来昂首挺立着。HiMERU双手抚摸上了燐音的胸膛，整个温热的掌心压在了手感较好的胸膛上，感受着那份挺立渐渐变得柔软。HiMERU并不会放过继续侵犯燐音的机会，隔着布料双手拇指按压上了才变得扁平柔软起来的乳首，继而按压着打着圈推动起来，在按照顺时针与逆时针的方向各自轻柔推移了几次之后，便用指腹摩擦起了乳首。很快经受不住刺激的乳头又挺立了起来，感受到了这份坚挺后HiMERU用双手拇指与食指同时捏住了刚刚挺立起来的乳头，轻轻拉扯了起来。时而向上轻柔捏起，时而缓缓向下推去，向上捏起触碰到乳首上端时还会故意稍微加重力道。这让双眼被蒙在黑暗中的燐音因为刺激而情不自禁挺起了腰凸起了胸部，肌肤也变得更加敏感起来，明明只是乳首被人揉捏而已，却止不住地传来一股酥酥麻麻的酸涨感。而双舌依然交缠着无法顺畅呼吸，这让燐音的胸膛因为渴求新鲜空气而更加激烈地上下起伏动作了起来。

口中纠缠的爱液无法及时吞下，又因为胸前被把玩唤醒了身体深处的激情更加激发了唾液分泌从而顺着嘴角滑下不断垂落在锁骨上，与先前淋湿的水珠相结合进而向更下方低落。  
HiMERU的舌在充分品尝了之后恋恋不舍地松开了燐音的舌，即便从口中退出，依然贪婪地吸附在燐音的嘴唇上亲吻着舔着。一阵阵刺激扩散着由脑内传向下方，燐音觉得腹部更加难受了，却由于双手被反拷而无法反抗，就算双腿是自由的，此刻胡乱使劲去踹飞HiMERU也可能只会因为突然的用力让这会儿憋住尿意的努力白费。

失贞和失去自尊心在燐音心中的天枰上不断来回上下起伏着，想要去思考却总是被各方面袭来的刺激打断。  
HiMERU带着情欲的亲吻与舔舐沿着脖子一路来到了胸膛，中途经过锁骨处还故意用力啃咬了上去。疼痛与莫名涌起的快感袭击大脑，让燐音粗喘出声。灵活的舌亲吻着来到早已因揉捏而变大变得更红的乳首的同时，HiMERU的手又熟练地向肚子摸去。像舔着冰激淋一样尽量伸长舌头从舌根部到舌尖由下往上推着舔着乳首后，又贪婪地张口整粒含上包裹并用力吮吸着，还开玩笑一样故意发出“啾”一声的吮吸后突然放开乳头发出的声音。这让燐音瞬间满脸通红感到了羞耻。明明作为年上却被小上4岁的高校三年级男性这般侮辱侵犯着。

HiMERU在安慰燐音胸部的同时，右手在燐音腹部沿着肌肉线条来回用食指摩挲着，进而贴上五根手指的指腹抚摸起来，继而来到胯骨的凸起后快速向下来回抚摸着腹股沟。摩擦与抚摸的刺激催促着燐音的排尿感，但燐音硬是咬住了嘴唇继续忍耐着。毕竟21岁的人怎么能在成年之后做出尿裤子的事情呢。  
HiMERU终于又释放了燐音的两粒乳首，看着变得深红的乳晕和乳头，满足而又妖艳地笑了起来。看到燐音通红着脸又忍不住咬着嘴唇的样子，HiMERU歪了歪头疑惑地思考了一会儿之后，走到了燐音的侧面，微微低下身子靠近燐音，对着耳朵就吹起了气。一阵阵微弱而又瘙痒的微风出来，弄得燐音忍不住缩起了脖子并自然地向反方向拉开距离。但逃脱无用，偏移的脑袋又被HiMERU用手拉了回来，在继续幽幽吹进几次气息之后，HiMERU抚摸上了燐音的耳朵用手指摩擦了起来。

“……到底为什么。”从燐音咬紧的嘴唇之中模糊地吐露出了不敢置信的话语。自从见面的第一天就相信着HiMERU，无论是实力也好为人也罢，纵使不清楚HiMERU过去的为人，燐音一直相信着只要HiMERU现在对Bee来说是重要的伙伴，那一切都不用去追溯。同伴不就是应该互相信任的存在吗？  
“那是因为……现在的HiMERU也不知道该用怎样的话语说明……”  
耳中感受到了熟悉的湿热感，HiMERU贴近了燐音耳部舔了起来，在先前就已经被没有关闭开关而乱喷水的输水管冲洗了一通，现在耳中又重新被潮湿的东西侵入了进来，燐音除了洗澡有时候不小心耳朵进水以外，还从来没有尝到过这般糟糕的三番两次耳朵进水的感觉。虽然区别是先前冲洗耳朵的是冰水，而HiMERU的舌带着温度。  
粘稠而又略带恶心的湿热感在耳上游走着，时而耳廓被舌尖轻点着，时而三角窝被覆盖着，时而耳甲又被舌尖伸入和退出着，虽然难以启齿，但这种时不时被进进出出的感觉就像耳洞在进行着性交一样。虽然刚开始略带抵触，但在反复经过之后却渐渐染上了一种独特的快感。也许这就是耳内高潮吧，燐音一直以为这只是都市传说而已，没想到有一天会落到自己身上。就在在黑暗中被迫感受着耳朵被人侵犯的时候，突然紧缚着眼部的感觉消失了。燐音慢慢睁开了双眼，虽然由于被遮挡时间过长导致双眼所看到的一切都还很模糊。在松绑的同时，燐音又觉得右脚被绑在了椅腿上，而被手铐铐住的右手被解放了出来。虽然左手依然被拷在椅背上。  
“搞什么花样啊！既然都松绑了就快点放老子出去。”也许是因为尿意更加汹涌了起来，燐音有些焦躁。  
“不，HiMERU还没有传达出来。”  
“到底是什么啊……你不说我怎么知道？”  
“不知道的话，那HiMERU也不会停下来。”  
刚被释放的垂着的冰冷右手缠绕了上来相对而言温暖一点的双手，这双手缓缓将右手抬起放在了胸前，就像祈祷一样，HiMERU闭上了双眼。

燐音这时候才看清了周围的情况，被绑在了一个椅子上放置在了淋浴室，由于干湿分离而让淋浴室占地面积更宽阔了些，空荡荡的淋浴室除了洗澡用具以外毫无其他物品。回头看向门后，只能看到直面着的远处的沙发。不论是室外还是淋浴室内的光线都非常昏暗，根据判断也许已经到了黄昏的时候。  
（缝魔时吗……所以HiMERU这家伙才变得这么奇怪吗）燐音在心中分析着，思考着现在的状况。但由于时长经过太久，腹部已经胀痛的失去了直觉。也许现在刺激一下，或者是稍微按一下就会让燐音失去作为成年人的尊严。所以燐音暂时丝毫不敢动，也暂时放空了大脑不去想有关排尿的词语。  
安静了一会儿之后，HiMERU突然含住了燐音的食指开始舔舐了起来。燐音由于右手被反拷太久而失去了一定的力气整个手臂麻木着冰冷着，被HiMERU含在了口中之后才渐渐恢复了温暖和知觉。HiMERU闭着眼睛只是忘情地舔着手指，就像什么美味的甜点一样沉醉其中。在口中进进出出感受着温暖与湿滑，慢慢恢复起了知觉的手指也渐渐攀附上了一丝独特的瘙痒感。手指的肌肤似乎变得敏感了起来，让燐音下意识就想缩回手臂，却被HiMERU的双手死死握住无法动弹。食指，中指，无名指……整个被吞入口中并缠绕着舌来回抚摸着，从手指又涌起了异样的快感。好不容易等HiMERU满足了释放了手指之后。燐音才终于松了口气。

就在准备重新抓紧时间谈判的时候，HiMERU蹲了下来不带一丝犹豫地扒下了燐音的底裤。  
“HiMERU觉得，燐音先生的品味有时候需要斟酌一下。”  
“现在的你有资格怎么评论我吗？！”  
实在是不能不提，在小钢珠店好不容易赢下的奖品内裤上印满了小钢珠图案难道就是品味差吗？！就在燐音还在心中疯狂吐槽的时候，HiMERU突然恶魔一般握上了燐音的分身。这让一直努力憋着尿的燐音倒吸了一口冷气。  
“HiMERU先生啊，我们来商量一下，那种男人肮脏的地方就不要去碰了好吗？把你那优雅而又干净的手指拿开吧，OK？”燐音尽量压抑着情绪摆出微笑的样子。  
“如果你是肮脏的话，那，可以用这个词吗，『表达好感的时候应该这样说』呢……那……喜欢上你的HiMERU，已经肮脏不堪了吧。”  
“……”  
“……什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“…啊…….！”就在燐音因为突如其来的无法理解的话语而暂时大脑宕机的时候，HiMERU开始套弄起了燐音因为憋尿而早已肿大起来的分身。HiMERU在套弄了几下之后就松开了手，然后双手撑在了燐音白皙的大腿上，用力将双腿朝两边分了开来。分身根本无法经受这股冲击，在长时间憋尿到失去了知觉又突然被摩擦刺激了之后，分身的端口就开始一点点渗出了尿液，燐音突然惊慌失措了起来。因为刚刚一瞬间的大脑宕机造成的松懈无法控制。刚开始可能还因为憋尿导致无法顺利排出，却在一点点涌出了之后顺畅而又舒适地迫不及待冲破了出去。身下开始感受到一股股十分温热的触感，随着逐渐排空的膀胱与变得扁平起来的刚刚还涨得圆圆的腹部，燐音一边羞耻地无法忍耐地喷涌而出，一边心中失去了些什么作为成年人的宝贵的东西。  
而看到这一幕的HiMERU睁大了眼睛有些惊讶地观察着，除此以外脸上依然没有任何表情。直到燐音羞红着脸释放完毕了之后，HiMERU才来到了燐音面前，虽然燐音此刻并不想被任何人看到这幅窘迫的模样。而HiMERU却依然不依不饶跟着燐音不断别开来逃避着的脑袋想要去对上视线。虽然最终还是因为不成功从而用双手固定住了燐音的头部。  
“很振奋人心哦！”HiMERU的双眼中释放出了孩童发现了新世界一样兴奋的光芒。  
“……你是变态吗原来？”与沙哑着声音已经有些欲哭无泪的21岁成年人燐音。  
“这就是活生生的，活着的刺激与兴奋感，只有你哦，只有你能给HiMERU带来这种体验。果然没有选错人。”因为兴奋HiMERU开始语无伦次了起来，甚至诉说着诉说着还拥抱起了燐音。  
虽然现在对燐音来说，这种体温还是需要的。紧紧相依着的头部，摩挲着的互相的头发，以及耳边不断传来的“HiMERU最喜欢你了哦，这种至高无上的激昂感，活着的生命感！”

＊   
那天之后，HiMERU给燐音解开了反拷着的另一只手，并顺势将燐音塞入了浴缸中冲洗。承担了燐音第一次放尿play的椅子事后也被HiMERU处理掉了。一切就好像梦一般，迷迷糊糊也不知道怎样回到了房间的燐音只是依然觉得，好像失去了什么重要的东西，却又好像收到了什么。在恍惚了整整一天之后，燐音才终于回过神来，并重新点燃起了熊熊怒火。

“那家伙……”燐音一边回想着受尽侮辱的那一天，一边咬牙切齿着大步跨向了HiMERU平时的房间。这个时间点周围并没有人，走廊上的一切都静悄悄的。燐音一脚踹开了HiMERU的房门，巡视一下发现当事人正躺在床上睡觉。虽然趁人熟睡偷袭有损武士末裔的尊严，但对已经在HiMERU手上丧失了另一份尊严的燐音来说，现在一切都无关紧要了。  
“咬紧牙关吧你。”走到窗前已经高高举起的拳头，最后还是悬挂着因为心软没有挥下去。尽管失去了作为成年人的一种尊严，但更加不能失去其他的年长者的风度了。明明是队里最大的，应该是大家值得依靠和信赖的大哥哥才是，怎么就发展成了这样的事态呢。  
那一天HiMERU不正常地在耳边一声声说着的“我喜欢你，你是最棒的”，在事后的如今莫名在耳边连绵不绝地回荡了起来。也不知是何种心态作祟，在那天以前一直都以可靠队友的视线看待的HiMERU，那天之后去看待的眼神竟多了一份私情。  
此时此刻无奈地坐在HiMERU床边的燐音，看着HiMERU睡着后毫无防备的睡颜，也只能苦笑了起来。无论是实力还是长相亦或是人品，明明各方面都很出色的一个人，在业界履历上也是前辈的一个人，为何会走上这样的人生轨迹呢。  
确实并不是很了解以前的HiMERU，但为何会变成现在的HiMERU，燐音几乎从来没有认真去思考和探究过，就算是逐渐在心中变得重要起来了的现在，也依然没有去摸清底细的想法，燐音并不是这样的人。  
但燐音是个为达目的不择手段的人，为此可以不惜一切。既然那天说了要收拾这个人，那就得报仇。既然这个人已经扭曲，那么他所喜欢的自己也是个扭曲的存在吧。  
燐音露出了老样子看似轻佻的微笑，将房间门反锁了起来。怎样才能带给这样一个品学兼优的精英无法忘怀的记忆呢，燐音从口袋里掏出了早已准备好的拉珠式肛塞，植入了电池。用随身携带好的绑带以其人之道还治其人之身绑上了HiMERU的双手，然后双手将HiMERU抱了上来翻过身安置在了大腿上。HiMERU这才醒来，意识到了自己的处境之后也依然没有任何惊慌失措。又和燐音对上了视线，在看到了燐音流氓一样的微笑之后也没做过多挣扎，只是淡淡说了句：“请手下留情。”似乎对那天自己所做之事也有一定的反省。燐音毕竟心也没那么坏，看到HiMERU说话时耷拉下来的眉毛和看似无辜的眼神，心里竟有一丝罪恶感涌上。虽然手上的行动还是选择落下了HiMERU的裤子。

细腻光滑的臀部肌肤一下子裸露在空气之中，抚摸上去有一定的肉感从而手感不错。刚被触碰到的时候HiMERU也本能颤抖了一下。这一颤抖似乎也让燐音稍微得到了心理满足。燐音扶了扶HiMERU的腰肢让臀部更加翘起，又稍稍分开双腿之后开始在手上倒上一定量的润滑液。  
带着润滑液的右手重新抚摸上了臀部并拍打了一下之后，燐音开始尝试着送入食指和中指，选择一上来就送入两根手指自然是为了报复，方才手指上也已倒上了大量的充足的润滑液自然应该是不会疼，最多会因为突然被异物侵入而感到排斥罢了。HiMERU也确实因为一下子就被插入两根手指的一半而本能地缩紧了入口，甚至发出了闷闷的一声呻吟。燐音更加满足了起来，笑眯眯地稍微将手指向后退出半个指节之后，又迅速而又用力地继续插入着手指。

后庭入口处依然紧縛着手指似乎还未习惯。燐音心中一边暗爽着一边不顾入口处的阻拦继续试探着送入，这次慢慢地探入顺利地让两根手指被吞入到了根部，HiMERU的呻吟也比刚刚更多了几声。燐音又慢慢抽出了手指，但也没让手指整根抽出，在快退出到前段一个指节的部分，就又稍微加快了些速度插入了进去。就这么继续来来回回往复着，HiMERU似乎也渐渐习惯了起来，入口处的阻力也没刚开始那般大了。在持续保持着律动之后，燐音让手指整根退出，开始将润滑液倾倒在拉珠上。浸润满了润滑液后，燐音握着拉珠将端口对准HiMERU的穴口挺入了进去。形状与手指不同的异物的侵入让HiMERU哼哼出了声。燐音继续慢慢地一粒一粒距离的送入着拉珠，每进去一截都能感受到HiMERU紧贴着大腿部分的小腹在不断起伏着，就像在忍耐着不适感与异物感一样。  
一开始拉珠的送入还有着一些阻碍感，而在四五粒珠子的挺入之后，HiMERU也渐渐放松了下来，或许也是这样才能更好受些吧。终于顺着缓慢推入，拉珠的几粒珠子终于全部被HiMERU的后穴所吞入。HiMERU也从刚才开始喘气了起来，似乎有些痛苦的样子。燐音见状便温柔地将HiMERU的身子转了过来，这样更便于呼吸。而刚翻转过来，HiMERU绯红的面颊便全部映入了燐音眼中。没想到那个HiMERU也有如此可爱的一面，燐音看着看着不禁低头亲吻上了额头，等到意识过来的时候才发现HiMERU睁大着双眼望着自己，然后没过多久就笑了出来。这笑容实在是过于纯粹与单纯，导致燐音都不好意思和HiMERU合上视线。  
“喜欢，HiMERU应该是喜欢你的吧。”  
“好烦啊闭嘴啦，我在报仇呢。”  
“你呢？是如何看待HiMERU的呢？”  
“H……”  
“这是HiMERU的卖点，是当然的……啊……”  
也许是不想正面回答HiMERU的问题，燐音坏心眼地抬起HiMERU的双腿后扭动着拉珠向外抽出了一颗，这让还在说话的HiMERU无法控制地呻吟了出来。本就性感的声音在喘息之下显得更加色情，撩得燐音也心烦意乱了起来，所以继续起了手上的动作。就像刚刚手指的进出一样，由缓入急地抽插起了拉珠。凹凸接连的拉珠触感使得HiMERU无法再压抑呻吟声而放任地叫了出来。安静的房间中时不时传来带着快感与情欲的销魂的呻吟与喘息。HiMERU略带粉红的分身也渐渐被刺激的站立了起来。燐音随即又握紧拉珠凸出的另一端贴紧上HiMERU的阴囊并打开了开关。一阵阵震动声激荡起来，阴囊因快速的震动涌起了一阵又一阵的酥麻感，刺激的大脑都空白了起来，身体深处甚至渴望起了更加贴紧肉壁的欲望，想要被更粗暴地侵入，想要更多的快感。HiMERU也无法相信脑中会浮起这样的想法，脸上的火热感似乎更加升温，双手又被捆绑无法动弹，只能难耐地扭动起了腰肢，而分身在有节奏的扭动之下一档一档地时不时击打到腹部，更加刺激了神经。越来越喷发的快感侵袭着深处，腰肢也扭动得更加快速了起来，在越发的快感集中之后，HiMERU无法控制地夹紧了腿部弓起了身躯，虽然分身依然挺立着并没有射出。  
“啊哈你真是长了副好身子，只是震动这里就能干性高潮呢。”燐音说完故意又按了按震动的部分。  
HiMERU似乎因为刚高潮完而无法集中精神，只是大口喘着气甚至有些痉挛。  
“不能回话吗。也没办法，看上去真的非常爽呢，来看看这招怎样。”  
燐音一边笑着一边继续起了拉珠部分的抽插，看着HiMERU红着脸蜷缩着爽快无比的样子，心中得到了极大的满足。方才光是抽插就已经让怀中的人无意识地偶尔扭动腰部，现在带着震动的抽插更是让刚刚才因为射精而停下扭动的腰肢又重新不知廉耻地扭摆了起来，就像在渴求着更多一样毫不知足地展示着。  
“啊嗯……不要……那里……啊……”。随着燐音抽插速度的不断加快，一直都忍耐着不说话的HiMERU终于还是忍不住央求了起来。然而因为无比的刺激而兴奋起来的燐音怎会放慢手上的速度，只会随着HiMERU更加放荡的阵阵呻吟声加快起抽插的速度。来回多次之后HiMERU似乎实在再也无法忍耐从而起身抱住了燐音。燐音也回以了拥抱，从未想过这个口吻奇怪难以捉摸的人会有如此楚楚可怜而让人心爱不已的一面。一边亲吻着HiMERU的脸颊，燐音更加加快起了拉珠的抽插，就在HiMERU在耳边压低着声音忍耐着越发急促的呻吟的时候，分身颤抖着喷涌出了一阵阵粘稠的液体。HiMERU抱着燐音的力度也在再次高潮的时候更加用力，贴合着互相紧紧拥抱着。HiMERU依然在喘息着，炙热的吐息在耳边盘旋，撩动着燐音的心弦，在慢慢抽出拉珠之后，燐音将HiMERU推倒在床。

微微张着嘴，迷离而又带着水雾一样的双眸，染上鲜红色的面颊和向两边任意散去的凌乱发丝，微微带汗的额头，此时HiMERU身上的每一寸无一不引诱着燐音。  
“你是……如何看待的呢？那天HiMERU想要传达给你的，有好好传达吗？”双手主动环绕上燐音的脖颈，HiMERU的双眉略微下垂，等待着想要得到的回答。  
“如果能不用那么过激的方式就好了……。”燐音沉默了许久后诉说了起来，慢慢低下头贴在了HiMERU的额头上。  
四目相对着，此时此刻二人的视界中仅有彼此。  
“你的心情是这样热烈而又浓厚地呼喊着的话，那我一定也是一样的。”  
“……呵呵呵，那真是，太好了。”


End file.
